Dresses For Men, Trousers For Women
by katen1993
Summary: *I suck at summaries...*In our present society, women is more dominant than the male be it in the house, in the business world, politics, you name it. But how do purebloods live that kind of life?*Please read ; RidoXJuuriXHaruka, KanameXYuuki


**Author's random area: I just updated one of my stories and here I go, typing a new one.^_^**

**This story is inspired by me washing the dishes and... Oh nevermind. It's not really that interesting. ^_^**

**But I can 25% assure you that this is going to be interesting (Even though it's a one-shot fic)**

**The remaining 75% is up to you, readers, if you enjoyed reading. **

**Anyway, let the plotless story begin! (And let the women dominate the world!)**

**~Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.**

**~Some items were taken from the anime.**

**~Tell me what you guys think cause I'm planning on submitting this for the school paper. (Although I'm not a part of the school paper committee... But we were asked to submit an entry and I'm hoping you guys can help by saying if this is good or bad.)  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Dresses For Men, Trousers For Women**_

In the Kuran household, there lived a mother, a father, two sons and a daughter. The elder son's name is Kuran Rido. The second one is Kuran Haruka. And of course, our dear and sweet Kuran Juuri, who is the youngest of the three.

Now, the time came when Juuri has to marry one of them. But of course, it was her parents' say to whom she would get married. Rido.

Juuri, of course, doesn't have any objections. She accepted the proposal and the two of them got married. They moved in to a different house and there, they shared a few months of solemnity. But of course, both still has their virginity. They would both wait for the right time to do... what married couples do.

Everything was so peaceful until-

"Riiddddddddddoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Why are the clothes still on the floor?" thundered Juuri's voice from their bedroom.

"Just a second, sweetheart, I'm not yet done with-"

"And why is the room so dirty?!! I thought I told you to clean it up!" another yell from the same woman.

"Now, just a minute-" _Footsteps._

"And why are dishes not yet done?!" and yet, another shout from Juuri.

_I can't believe I married a woman with a mouth louder than a megaphone. _Was all Rido could think. _What happened to the sweet and loving and gentle Juuri?_

"Will you please let me speak first?" Rido said, interrupting Juuri's countless whines of disappointments.

"What?!" said Juuri.

"I was going to clean the room when you came home-" poor Rido began but didn't got the chance to finish it.

"Oh, so now you're blaming me?!!! Why don't you be the one to go out and earn for a living?!! Why don't you be the one to take care of the businesses instead of me?! Why don't you go and sit in front of the computer and do your office works all day?! Why don't YOU wear the trousers in this household?!!!" Juuri screamed.

_That's it. This. Is. The. Last. Straw. _Rido thought. This is the 5th time this week that they have argued and 100th time they fought in their 5 months of marriage. Seriously, where is the kind and gentle Juuri he knew? Rido was positive that he married a kind and gentle person. But who is this in front of him? This is not his Juuri. He knows that Juuri is not PMSing... So, where the hell is his Juuri?

"I'm leaving." Rido firmly stated.

"It's good of you to finally remove the dress and wear the trousers in-"

"I'm leaving as in I'm divorcing you. I can't stand your yells anymore. I can't take anymore of your complaints and I can't take anymore of your commands!" Rido hollered at Juuri, who became shocked. But after a few minutes-

"Fine! So be it! At least I can go marry a man that I know will take care of me and will not let me do the manly work!" Juuri said as she stormed upstairs.

... And that's the end of Juuri's relationship with Rido...

But of course, Haruka took this chance and once again, proclaimed his love for her. Juuri answered his love in front of his ex-husband a.k.a. Rido a.k.a Haruka and Juuri's older brother. Haruka quickly leapt to his feet and hugged Juuri while Juuri just stuck out her tongue at Rido who rolled his eyes and exited the scene.

Of course, all marraiges and re-marraiges are happy at the start. Juuri got her wish and got a working husband. Not the same lax husband like Rido.

Anyway, of course, all beginnings has its corresponding trial and one of the trials that married people usually encounter are-

"Why are you late?" came in Juuri's voice together with the flickering of the lampshade. Haruka suddenly stopped on his track. How was he supposed to tell him that-

"Well?" Juuri asked.

How was he supposed to tell him that-

"Uhm... It's our first wedding anniversary-" Harkusa said.

"Exactly! And you had me waiting here for 9000 seconds!" said Juuri.

"Wow... You even put the time in seconds..." Haruka whispered. "Anyway, I came in late because-"

"You were seeing another woman!" Juuri said tearfully.

... And of course, each problem has its own solution.

"NO! Because I bought this for you." Haruka said as he gave Juuri a bouquet of roses-white,red,pink... You name it! It's in the bouquet.

"I'm not sure with what color of rose you would like so I bought the entire bush." Haruka said.

"Aww!! Honey! Thank you!" Juuri said as she set aside her bouquet [that is actually an entire rose bush] and gave her husband a hug.

"You're welcome... Can you let me breathe now?" Haruka asked in an out-of-breath manner.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I like it." Juuri said.

"I'm glad you do." Haruka said.

Another problem is-

"Haruka!! Kaname is crying! Go nurse him!" Juuri said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Honey, I'm quite busy right now. Can you please do it for me?" Haruka said as his eyes never wavered the plasma TV.

"But honey, I'm busy making myself pretty!" Juuri said.

"And I'm busy watching my favorite game! Yeah!! Go, Yankees!!!!!!!!! Wooh!!!" Haruka said, now totally ignoring his wife.

That's it. Lucky little Kaname is already 2 years in age and he's lucky to be gifted his intelligence at such an early age. He stopped crying once he realized that neither of his parents is going to feed him.

_Oh wells. There's the baby bottle anyways..._ Cute little Kaname thought inside his cute and intelligent brain. He got out of his crib and got his baby bottle and fed himself.

And another one is...

When Rido came back to get his revenge on Juuri and Haruka (since he really didn't got over the "We're over" thing even though he is the one who broke the marriage), both Juuri and Haruka faced him outside their home (also the same house that Rido bought).

*"I came to take the princess away." Rido said.

"You, my child again!" Juuri said.*

"Of course! What do you expect, Juuri?! If I get the Kuran princess, I will be able to raise her properly." Rido said.

"Don't you dare speak about how I raise my children!" Juuri said.

_Flashback with Yuuki, aged 4_

"And remember, Yuuki-dear, that men are lax people who are just slaves to women, understand?" Juuri said to her cute four-year old daughter.

"Yes, mommy." Yuuki said as she scribbled what her mother just said.

"And also put to mind that men are so unreliable because they tend to sit in fron of the TV and not looking after their children." Somehow, I think Juuri said this a little bit too loud, making it be heard from Yuuki's bedroom all the way to the living room.

"Uh-huh." Yuuki said as she continued taking notes.

"And also remember that men nowadays are the one wearing the skirt in a family structure and that women wears the trousers. That's why, we women are more independent than those men!" Juuri said in a dignified manner that she forgot that she's talking to a four-year old.

Little Yuuki stopped writing on her notes and asked her mommy, "Mommy, does daddy wear a skirt?" Juuri seemed to come back from her revolutionary state to her normal motherly type of woman.

"Of course not baby. What mommy means to say is that daddy is the one doing the household chores while mommy is out doing the work for him. Stupid Haruka... Making me work all night... All because of that damn TV..." Juuri said, muttering the last part.

"Mommy, you're not suppoised to say bad words!" Yuuki gasped with her two little hands on her mouth.

"I'm sorry, sweety. Mommy will never do it again." Juuri said. "Now where the fuck is that man?! He is so going to get it..."

_End of Flashback_

"Haruka, I think it's time that you wear the pants in this house. Ever since that stupid plasma TV came here, all you ever thought about was the TV, the TV and the TV. Go and be a frigging man and face Rido." Juuri said.

"Why should I face him?! You're his ex!" Haruka whined.

"It's because I have always been doing things in this house. You should do something for your family! Now go and be a man!!!" Juuri said as she pushed Haruka out of the door. She immediately closed it and locked all the 50 locks in the door.

"And now I'm stuck outside a snowy world with my older brother wanting to kill me." Haruka muttered to himself.

-With Yuuki and Kaname-

Yuuki embraced her older brother tightly as Kaname cradled the small figure in his arms.

"Onii-sama, I'm scared." Yuuki sobbed in her elder's arms.

"It's okay, Yuuki. Onii-sama is here." Kaname soothed Yuuki.

"Kaname. Yuuki." came in Juuri's voice.

"Okaa-sama!" Yuuki said as she rushed to her mommy.

*"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama is-"

"I'm sorry. It's my biggest obligation to finish Rido off. If I'm not able to kill him, I'm sorry." Kaname said and went out of the room.

"Onii-sama! Kaname-oniisama!!" Yuuki shouted*

"Now, Yuuki. Remember that mommy really loves you and *I would like you to live under the clear blue sky at ease.*" Juuri said as she hugged her daughter close.

*"I'm going to put the part of you that has anything that has to do with vampires to sleep."* Juuri said as she hugged her daughter closer as blood began oozing down the tiled floor.

"And if ever you wake up from your slumber, remember what mommy thought you about men and their nature, okay?" Juuri said.

"Okay..." Yuuki said as she cried.

X-X-X

10 years after Yuuki woke up from her 'slumber', she and Kaname hit it off and are now living on the same house they have lived on when they were young (because Kaname thought that it would be useless to spend a ridiculous amount of money to buy a new house when they can just live in their old one).

Again, like their parents' story, everything has a good beginning but when you got to the middle part-

"Kaname!!!! Why is the laundry not yet done?!!!" came in Yuuki's voice... Just like her mother's

-You just have to carry it on to the end.

"Hold on a sec, Yuuki. I'm still doing the dishes and I'm still making dinner!" Kaname hollered back.

But, too bad for them, they will be spending eternity together.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Yay! Finished! So... How did I do? Was it good? Or was it bad? Please do review to let me know what you guys thought. ^_^  
**


End file.
